As part of the evolution which the processing of slaughtered poultry is going through, there is an increasing need for selection of the said slaughtered poultry--which is supplied on a conveyor track and has undergone all operations as regards removal of the intestines, etc.--according to quality, weight and possibly further processing, for example jointing operations. Set up along the conveyor line for this purpose are grading stations which grade the birds according to different quality aspects such as type, good condition, size colour, weight, etc., and each of which transmits signals which are processed in a computer system which controls an ejection station the moment a particular graded bird reaches this station; the bird is then removed from the conveyor track.